Secret Sunlight
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Starts out TyKa. Mostly KaRe. Kai can't really stand Tyson's presence, so he shoots after another prey. A little kitten that just happens to be a friend of his.
1. Chapter 1

**Suri: This idea came to me when I woke up one morning.**

* * *

**Secret Sunlight**

Kai's POV

I yawned and almost fell out of my bed. My heart jolted when I heard a voice behind me, followed by a 'thump'. "My,my, you're so graceful, Kai." I jerked up and swiped at the person who dared to insult me. "Wah! Don't blow a fuse." I saw Rei shrugged. "Um, and Kai..Throw your clothes in the HAM-PER. Do you understand that?" I fell back into the bed.

"Whatever. Go away..."

"You know what, Kai? Having a boyfriend doesn't make you greater than me, so shut your trap. " He said, attempting to stuff a sock into my mouth, but I pulled the covers over my face, and turned to the right.

"AUGH!"

Tyson's grey eyes slowly opened. "Na? Kai? You woke me up! Again! Must you always scream?" He sat up, and grabbed something off the bedside table, and threw it to Rei. "Here, Rei, you can have my alarm clock." Now, don't fear for my innocence. Tyson and I never...did 'it'. He just demands that we sleep in the same bed since we're...

Hold on, let me clear my throat, I need to do my Tyson impression inside my mind..Wait a second..Ah, there we are: "We're an official couple now, Kai! Start acting like it! We MUST sleep in the same bed!"

But it's a bit surprising to turn over and see him staring back at you every morning, and we've been at it for nearly two months. I yawned and looked over to Koneko (1), who was trying so hard to place Tyson's filthy underwear into his laudry basket. I chuckled to myself as Tyson wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Kai," he said before shutting the door. "Don't go doing Rei while I'm in the shower, ne?" he winked at me before slowly closing the door. I noticed Rei's face turn red and I saw what appeared to be a chill running down his spine.

"What? You don't think I'm sexy, Kon?"

Of course, I said this once I was sure the water was running. And the water in my house ran LOUDLY.

He growled under his breath, clearly pissed off. "No, I would like to say I do NOT." he grumbled, grabbing the crystaline door handle. I got up, still only in my boxers, and came up behind him. He jumped, and grabbed his chest in surprise. "Kai!"

I ran a hand down his right arm, which was loosely holding the laundry basket. I was satisfied when I heard a surprised squeak erupt from his mouth. "Eh, give it some time. Clearly it worked with Tyson. Hehehe..." He pushed my hand off, and turned to face me, his face redder than Tala's hair.

"K-Kai, you scumbag!" He screeched, slamming the door shut.

"Kai?" I heard Tyson call from the shower. "Is Rei alright?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he was just in a rush!" There was a long pause. "Okay, then!" he replied in his normal cheerful tone.

'Okay, Pheonix, time for your next prey.' I thought to myself, pulling some jeans on and a see-through white undershirt. Yeah, I suppose Rei was a bit right by calling me a scumbag, but what can I say? I find Rei more attractive, but Tyson jumped at me first.

So, what does that mean?

I have to go after the ickle little kitten.

Rei Kon.

Time to go.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Rei, Max, c'mon! We're starving! Waaafffllless!" Tyson whined in the most annoying tone.

Max brandished a butter knife at the Japanese boy's face. "Don't make me butter you to death Tyson! 'Cause I will!" I grabbed a fork. "Wow, what a brutal way for you to go, desu ne?" Tyson smacked me on the back of the head. What am I here, a seme?

Now...To set my plan...

I yawned once again, and looked to the neko-jin of my personal affection. He averted my gaze and Tyson was oblivious to my wandering perverted eyes. I just watched, and watched, and watched. And Tyson just sat there.

Showing more love to his waffles. Oy...

He finally whirled around and returned my attentive gaze with a dirty look, which I totally ignored. And kept looking.

I got it!

My plan was set.

TBC...

Sorry, first chaps are always sucky! REVIEW!


	2. Knock out

**Chapter 2- Knock Out**

Kai's POV

Rei glared at me. "What?" I grinned. "You know where Max and Tyson go today, ne?" He huffed and turned away from me. "Yes. The hot spring. Now buzz off, you little bugger." Gee, this kid is stubborn. "I wouldn't talk, Rei-chan. I'm older than you." He snarled, his cat instincts taking over.

"Don't. Call. Me. Rei-chan."

I waved my hand nonchalantly and headed towards my room. "Whatever, Kon. You'll see things my way soon enough." Just as I started walking, Tyson jumped me. "Kaiii, do you want to come with us to the hot spring?" I'd rather swallow a bucket of thumbtacks.

"Sorry, Ty-kun. I really want to, but I'm just too busy here." he pouted, somehow convinced that he was cute. "Oh...Okay...See you later, then! Bye!" he said, rushing out the door with Max.

"Oh, he's so reluctant to leave, ne?" Rei asked, humoring me for once in the past week.

"Yeah. He doesn't love me. I can tell. Not like I care, anyhow. He doesn't take us seriously." I waited for a response from him, and turned around to find his attention had wandered far. "Rei? Rei?" He looked up. "Oh..Sorry..My mind drifted off." I nodded. "Any insight for me?"

He sighed. "Well, it's a bit of a hollow relationship if he doesn't love you, and you obviously don't love him, right?" Oh, boy. He was tapping into his old villiage wisdom. I call it "Teenage Confiucious Mode". He went on. "I mean, a relationship's nothing without love...right?" I nodded.

"So, Rei..." I grinned. "You goin' into heat soon, right?" He gritted his teeth. "Yes, Kai, soon. But I WILL be focused this time. I'm not gonna strip or anything. So don't get your hopes up." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, darn, and I was going to buy some Viagra. Like I care, Kon."

But I did.

Everytime Rei went into heat, he was an animal. A fierce, lusty animal. I swear, last year he lost all control and was purring all the time. It was so brilliant, he was just purring like a horny wildcat. I didn't even know that could happen to a wild animal, but it could happen to Rei, of course. He was such a vulnerable creature beneath that tough exterior.

"How long, then?" He laid back on the couch. "Beats me. Two or three weeks, I suppose." He shrugged like it was no big deal. Aw, man. I can't wait two or three weeks. Tyson might take me before then. "Um..." I had to think. Fast. "Yes, Kai, what is it?" I looked up.

Oh, I got it. I'm so bloody brilliant.

I ran upstairs. "Sorry, Kitty, I have to split. Work to do!" As I ran into my room, I heard him yell, "DON'T CALL ME KITTEN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THAT!" Heh, it's so funny how I resist him so.

It's been odd lately. My attitude changed ever since puberty came a year or two back. I discovered I was gay, I got erections way more often, I became severely and sexually attracted towards Rei, and I've been more lusty lately.

I'm not as much like the silent little "emo" boy I was not too long ago, but I was getting used to it. It was fun seducing the kitten. It was a growing hobby of mine. Maybe because Rei was so fascinating. Such and innocent face on such a body...it didn't seem right. But also felt so good to lust after.

I grabbed my phone. Okay, dial the number..Ah..it's been so long since I called him..I hope I get it right. Eh, if I don't I'll ask if they have Prince Albert in a can...

"Privyet. Ivanov residence, Yuriy speaking."

Bingo.

"Tala, my friend. How's life treating you?"

"Oh no...What is it, Kai?..And that's Yuriy to you."

"Do you still have those knock-out liquids you stole from Biovolt?" I could hear him heave a sigh. "Wait a minute..." I heard some scuffling, scratching, a surprising crash, and his mom yelling, "Just what in God's name are you doing up there, Yuriy?"

After a long period of time, he responded with a "Yes.", much to my delight. "Okay, bring one over. But go through the window, 'kay?" I could feel his confusion. "Uhm...O-kayy...Sure...Whatever. Mama! I'm going out!" He yelled to his mother.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Tala's mom always was cautious about him.

"Mooom, I'm not going to get raped, okay?"'

(An hour later)

I shook the liquid in my hand. "Okay, Rei..prepare for your end..."

Chapter 2 END!

REVIEW!


End file.
